Following in my Father's Footteps
by auddiebean
Summary: This piece takes place in the future from where the show's finale ended. It is between the main character Ted Mosby's daughter as a teenager and Marshall and Lily Erikson's son, also as a teenager. This story follows the original ending of the show, where Ted's wife dies before the year 2030. Ted and Marshall and Lily still have gatherings together, and that is the reason for this


_I know that we our parents are practically family. I know that. I know that this would be weird. _

_But I can't help it. I think I'm in love with Marvin. _

These thoughts raced through Penny Mosby's head over and over again. These thoughts always ran through her head whenever her dad planned a vacation with his best friends, "Aunt" Lily and "Uncle" Marshall. Their son Marvin and has been Penny's friend since birth, mostly because of how close their parents are. He has always been there for her, especially after her mother's death. He was her rock. That experience really bonded them and made them the solid unit they are today. He simply understands her. But recently their friendship has been changing.

After the last get together between the families, Marvin's goodbye hug to Penny had been just a bit longer than usual. A bit longer than was normal for two people that are only "cousins."

And the weirdest part was, Penny liked it.

Now the parents were planning on going on a weekend trip to their cabin on the lake, and Penny was very nervous about how it would be between the two of them. Her brother Luke was staying over at a friend's house this weekend, so it was just going to be Penny and Marvin. As hesitant as she was, she was also excited about seeing him and getting the chance to figure out what has been happening between them.

After driving all day up to the cabin, Penny and her dad finally arrived in the early evening. Penny saw the Erikson's car in the driveway and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Are you excited to see your aunt and uncle this weekend? And it's been a while since you've seen Marvin, hasn't it? It'll be fun to catch up with him," her dad said as they pulled into the driveway.

_You have no idea_ she thought as they got their bags from the trunk.

As they walked into the cabin, Uncle Marshall's booming laugh came from the other room. As Penny's dad called out, Aunt Lily ran into the room to envelope Penny and Ted into a big hug.

"Look at you, Penny! So grown up and beautiful. Marvin, doesn't she look beautiful? Yes she does. Wow, you look so much like your mother," Aunt Lily went on, talking in her usual quick way as she walked into the living room with Penny still under arm. As she turned the corner into the room, Penny looked over her shoulder to see Marvin following behind, blushing at his mom pointing out how Penny looked beautiful.

He was thinking the same thing, of course, but couldn't say anything in fear that his parents would instantly see how much he liked Penny.

He had been struggling with this all year, unsure of when his feelings had changed. All he knew for certain was that he could never see Penny in an innocent light again. All he could notice was how soft her hair looked, how cute she looked when she got this flustered under his mom's attention, and how much he wanted to get some alone time with her so he could finally tell her how he felt. Yet here he was, stuck having to sit through dinner and act like everything was normal.

He was still unsure of how his parents would react to the news. He normally told his dad everything, yet he couldn't tell him this. It is such a strange situation since the two of them have been raised as if they were cousins.

But they're not.

_All I need is five minutes alone with her. I just need to see how she feels and if this could turn into something better. Now if my mom would just stop gabbing about the weather and we could just get dinner over with!_

Finally, after what felt like hours at the table, hours of resisting the urge to look at Marvin, dinner was over. She stood up and started clearing the table.

"Hey, Penny, do you want to go for a walk along the river?"

At the question, Penny froze. She didn't know if she could handle alone time with Marvin. Of course she wanted it, but she was just so nervous.

"Sure, Marvin. Just let me go grab a jacket."

She attempted to keep her voice light, even though her insides were tumbling. She quickly got a jacket from her room and went outside to meet Marvin.

They were silent as they walked. It was a nice silence, calm and comfortable. They walked next to each other, inches apart. Every few steps their shoulders would brush, and each time her stomach would flutter. She had to confront him about these feelings. She just hoped he felt the same.

"Marvin-"

"Penny-"

They laughed as they both started talking at the same time, and that broke the tension.

"Penny, I have to tell you this right now. I don't know how you feel, but I just have to tell you. I like you. A lot. I don't know when it happened, but I do. Now I know this will be weird with our parents and all, but if there is any chance this could turn into something, I think we need to take it."

Penny was so happy and giddy. He just kept talking and rambling, and she giggled at how nervous he seemed. As if she didn't feel the same way! To stop him from talking, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Once they broke apart, he looked into her eyes and all she could see was happiness. This was the best moment of her life. As they walked back to the cabin, they held hands and decided what they would tell their parents. Of course they would understand. If anyone could relate to relationships coming out of friendships, it was their parents. After all, that was how Penny's dad met her mother.


End file.
